Iron Fox
by ChuckyButtZit
Summary: This is (was) PrairieParty, but due to certain conditions I had to make a new account and publish this on this one. Will delete the former account's story soon.
1. Death of Stark

**Iron Fox – CH 1**

 **Just to be clear, I don't own Naruto, or the Marvel Cinematics Universe. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto; Disney owns the MCU.**

 **So, just to be clear what this is about, I decided that the previous Iron Fox's storyline wasn't going anywhere. Thus, I decided that I would discard that storyline of Stark being sealed, and instead chose to go with the Chunin exams, where he gained his abilities right before Orochimaru gives Sasuke a hickey. Consequently, the previous life that he had will be somewhat canon, but with a few alterations.**

 **N-joy!**

In the middle of a forest, Uzumaki Naruto was running away from a giant snake.

In the middle of space, Tony Stark was running out of air.

Yet an odd phenomenon occurred. The radiation from the time stone, and mind stone, had both penetrated Tony Stark's body. In fact, they created a dimensional rift, in which Stark was sent to another realm similar to his own, but with one difference.

Yet Stark had died.

So only his mind, his intellect, the majority of his being, flew away from that ship. The other part slowly died, painfully and miserably. Yet it did not understand the pain, because the mind was gone.

It latched onto a person.

Uzumaki Naruto always had that dumb luck of his going for him, yet it was never known to be on this level.

Well, here it is.

All of a sudden, Naruto felt as if his head was on fire. He could not think; he could not see; he only vaguely felt a snake eating him.

But he had Stark's armor. He had bottomless chakra. And he had a desperate situation.

Naruto focused on his red energies that were cascading off of his form in thick rivulets, channeling them into… shapes. A chest plate. An arm. A rocket on a foot. A mask.

His chakra, like that of all Uzumaki, was solid from the day he was born. Yet the only reason this was never able to assist him was that he never had the mental capacity for it.

Yet, now that Stark had fused with him… his chakra not only took form, but also turned into actual physical things. Not just the Uzumaki _Kage Bunshin_ -esque rendition of objects; his chakra… actually turned into metal, wires, and all of the like.

From within the white serpent, Naruto, fully clad in armor, blasted a hole in the side of the serpent's stomach. _This will be fatal_ , he reasoned. _Good_.

After all, 12-year old boys do not like being swallowed by giant white snakes.

Naruto was no exception.

As he stepped out of the serpent, red armor covered in gore and venom, Naruto smirked.

Then he questioned something.

How had he been able to form the Iron Man armor that he now wore?

 _That would be me_ , a voice said.

 _ **Shut up**_ , another one stated.

 _Excuse me, but who are the both of you? I know who fuzzbutt is—_

 _ **You will NOT call me fuzzbutt. I am a BIJUU! LORD OF THE BIJUU! I am the great, the magnificent, the terrible—**_

 _Aaactually, I didn't know which one of you was fuzzbutt, but I guess I know now..._ Naruto thought back to the voices.

 _ **Hmmph.** _Kyuubi said back, disappointed that he had fallen for such a lowly trick. This human had brought him low with a mere sentence, when he had never displayed such intellect…

 _Who exactly are you, other voice?_ Naruto questioned, confused at the presence of two voices. Sure, he had heard from Kyuubi before, but not this one.

 _Genius, billionare, playboy, philanthropist._ The other voice sassily stated back.

Naruto squinted his eyes, a sweatdrop rolling down his neck at the mere vagueness of the statement. _You're as vague as Kakashi-sensei._ Naruto thought back.

 _Fine. The name's Tony Stark, and I made that fancy suit that you're wearing right now._ He said, referring to the mk4 armor.

If Naruto had been surprised before, then he was fully blown away now. _You made this thing? How? Why? When? And why are you stuck in my head?_ He inquired, more confused than ever.

 _Well, I made it to escape from some bad guys, defeat a giant metal man who stole my diagrams, defeat another metal man with electrical whips and his drone army, beat up some aliens who destroyed my city (and in the process killing all of their species, or so I thought), smash a guy who breathed fire because of his "complete" brain, kill my insane murderbot who was going to destroy the world, crush a guy who ran around throwing a colorful shield with a star on it (I failed there), and beat up the guy who acted as "puppet master" and had a nutsack of a purple chin (failed miserably) who killed half the people in the universe, before drifting around in space and dying. I think that due to mind stone radiation, as well as some gamma rays and time stone radiation from a wizard, I ended up in your head due to getting thrown around in the space-time continuum. And I made it with my materials from my company._

Naruto started interested in all that he had to say; yet at the end, Stark had completely lost Naruto. _EH?_

 _I died and got stuck in your brain because of magic stones and a green giant._

 _Oh._

 _Now, you may want to move, because the AI system just picked up several life-forms a couple miles away attacking one boy and one girl with a pink dye in her keratin. Maybe nail polish?_

 _SAKURA-CHAN! I FORGOT!_

So Naruto leapt into the air, intent on landing on one of the branches. Yet instead, he started… floating.

 _How am I doing this?_

 _That's part of the armor. It lets you fly. You should have my experience with the flight systems. Go on; save your girlfriend._

Naruto blushed, before leaning forward in his suit, causing him to go parallel to the ground, before flying at Mach 1, creating a giant boom behind him. In a matter of seconds, he was at the clearing, where a creepy lady's skin peeled off, revealing a guy with yellow, slitted snake eyes.

 **"FACIAL RECOGNITION: OROCHIMARU NO SANNIN, ONE OF THE THREE KONOHA SANNIN. TEAMMATE TO TSUNADE SENJU AND JIRAYA THE TOAD SANNIN."** Naruto heard, scaring him half to death. _"Who are you? I already have a genocidal fox and a dimension traveling supergenius; so what are you doing here?"_

 **"Sorry. I am J.A.R.V.I.S., which stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. I assume that the supergenius is my creator, Mr. Stark?"** the AI replied with a British accent and a sassy tone at the word "supergenius".

 _"Yep!"_ Naruto said. _How are you here? I thought you died when Vision was created!_ Stark said incredulously.

 **"Well, my essence was absorbed into the Mind Stone, 'held captive' you might say. So, when you died, and the stone's radiation interfaced with the actual stone, I was sent into these suits. I must say, I am rather impressed at these, particularly the Infinity Suit."** Jarvis responded, dumbfounding all three inhabitants of Naruto (Naruto, Stark, and Kyuubi).

As Naruto blasted forwards, the newly identified Sannin tried to give Sasuke… a hickey?

Normally, Orochimaru would have succeeded in his efforts.

It's not normal for a red, metal man to come shooting at you, shooting repulsors and arguing with AIs.

Naruto punched Orochimaru in the stomach – hard. The snake Sannin skidded back a couple feet, while Naruto looped in the sky, facing downwards to pound the serpent's head.

"You will bite his heel, but he will crush your head." Naruto stated, hovering in the middle of the clearing. "I think I read that somewhere."

Most people that were in the clearing were not concerned with Naruto hovering. No, they were concerned with something else.

 _He can read?_ They all thought at the same time.

 **How's that for a first chapter? Love, read, review! Chucky, out!**


	2. Big Bad Snakies!

**Iron Fox – CH 2**

 **Just to be clear, I don't own Naruto, or the Marvel Cinematics Universe. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto; Disney owns the MCU.**

 **N-joy!**

Orochimaru stood up, somewhat fazed by a metallic genin flying and pounding him into the ground. _How are they doing this? Is this one of Suna's puppets? It hits like Tsunade!_ "Kukukukuku… what exactly are you doing? Suna is supposed to wait until the 3rd stage for the exams!" Unknown to Orochimaru, this wasn't a puppet. "We decided to renew our alliance with Konoha." Naruto spoke, remembering that Suna was Konoha's ally… at least, JARVIS remembered for him. (That's what AIs are for.) "The Kazekage refuses now." He added, thinking that he could possibly cause infighting between Orochimaru and Suna.

"Ah, now I see. You're an impostor, aren't you?" the Sannin spat. "Or potentially a rogue Suna nin. Either way, I know you're not a Suna nin."

 _How did he know? Where did I say something that tipped him off?_ Naruto wondered, reviewing what he had said. _Wait a minute…_ Stark said, obviously terrified at something. _What if… he made himself Kazekage?_

 _But then he would be in the open, and Suna wouldn't be allowed into Konoha._

 _What if he killed the past Kazekage, and… is manipulating the dead body of the Yondaime Kazekage?_

 _I'll try to call his bluff now._

"You killed the Kazekage, didn't you." Naruto yelled, angry. Orochimaru couldn't help but smirk. Red chakra began to swirl around the suit, changing the suit's color scheme to being all black, with glowing red eyes. **"And you were going to manipulate Suna to destroy Konoha!"** A glowing red tail formed behind Naruto, then another, and another. Three tails.

 _Ah shoot. It's the Kyuubi brat. In a metal suit. How much worse can it get?_

Meanwhile, Stark was looking for a move to potentially finish Orochimaru, when he came across the Yondaime using the Rasengan, on camera. After a bit of math and running commands to the suit to formulate how to use the new move, he spoke to Naruto. _You remember the Yondaime's Rasengan? Well I found out how to do a version of it tied to the suit's abilities. Just put both palms facing each other and start shooting the repulsors at each other, while pouring chakra into them. It should make a new version of the Rasengan!_

Naruto put both palms facing each other, doing exactly as Stark said, and was rewarded with an orange Rasengan. He swiftly ran straight towards Orochimaru, before hitting him in the gut with the ball. "Tetsu Rasengan!" (Iron Rasengan) he called out before the serpent… threw himself up?

"You just barfed yourself up?" Naruto exclaimed, obviously disgusted at the spectacle.

Sakura threw up in a tree hole. _Darn it Naruto. Now you made me barf up my lunch! Maybe Sasuke might not like me for barfing…_

Kiba smelled Sakura's barf and threw up too. _Why did I have to have such a sensitive nose?_

Orochimaru paused to think, before creating a few mud clones. "Essentially."

The snake Sannin then ran towards Sasuke, while the mud clones all ran towards Naruto.

"Now you can't help your little teammate, Kyuubi." One of them said in a smug tone.

"You forgot something." Naruto shot back. "I can fly."

And so he did.

Sasuke was blocking all of Orochimaru's moves, trying to find a weakness, but so far he had found none. It was annoying him to no end! "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Doppleganger Technique) he heard somewhere to his right, before three different metal suits came to his aid. Or rather, one of them fell from the sky, two landed in front of the much bulkier, gray suit.

 _Huh. So I can only make as many clones as I have unlocked armor when in the suit. At least they're more durable that normal._

That soon proved to be an understatement, when Orochimaru tried to punch one of them in the gut, which would dispel it, but was rewarded by the sound of breaking his hand against a metal robot. "GYAAH!" he screamed in a manly way, before recovering his ego.

The Mark One suit rushed forwards, with the two other suits on its left and right, before delivering a motor-enhanced uppercut to the Snake Sannin, who simply bent backwards and let the punch hit empty air. Orochimaru quickly made a few hand seals but was stopped by the Mark Three ramming into his gut, eliciting an "OOF!" from the serpent.

"How exactly are you flying? And by mechanical means as well… weren't you supposed to be the supposed 'Dead Last' of your class?" Orochimaru stated, bringing that question to the minds of the genin watching the exchange, as well as the ANBU that made their way to the treelines near the distracted snake.

"Well, the secret is…" the mk2 said, making Orochimaru lean closer, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" and with that, he aimed a repulsor blast at Orochimaru's… more sensitive area, making him fall on his knees.

Naruto, meanwhile (the real one, mind you) had made his way to the group of ANBU. "So… what are you guys waiting for?" he whispered to the one in the snake mask, startling her and almost making her lose her footing on the tree branch. "Waiting for me to do all of the work?" he asked, a bit cocky.

"Nah. Just want a clear shot without the rust buckets in the way," she replied, referring to the chakra-coated kunai that all the ANBU were carrying. "Although, how did you sense us? We were hidden in the tree line."

"My AI told me!" Naruto said, grinning so widely that his mouth looked like it would break from the smile. "His name is JARVIS! JARVIS, say hi!".

 **"** **Oy."**

"See? That's JARVIS!" he continued, taking no notice on the astonished looks on the ANBU's faces.

When the ANBU didn't respond, Naruto just shrugged and motioned for the clones to leave Orochimaru (also taking Sasuke and Sakura with them, though they did struggle a bit), before jetting away from him. Yet, once he reached the tower, he remembered something. _I just left Teams 8 through 10 to die! I have to get back to them!_

He had the mk2 and mk3 clones dispel (because the mk1 was still with the Snake Sannin, due to its inability to fly) but stopped when he suddenly got memories of flying in the mk2 and mk3 suits. "JARVIS! What are the properties of the Shadow Clone Technique?"

 **"** **Well, Mr. Uzumaki, the Shadow Clone acts as a solid clone not constructed by outside materials, but acts independently from the user, unlike any other clone technique, and is also able to create other clones. Upon dispelling, it would seem that this type of clone would give memories to all other created clones, as well as the original."** JARVIS finished, giving Naruto an idea. He formed a clone, before saying, "Mk1, create clones of Mk2 and Mk3 suits to get the other teams to safety!", and quickly dispelled the clone.

Meanwhile, back at the battlefield, the Mk1 Naruto was watching the battle, while trying to protect the other teams. Yet as soon as the clone with the original dispelled, the Mk1 created the two other Iron Men, before picking up Teams 8 and 10. Orochimaru took note of this, and sent a _Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_ , sending several smaller fireballs at the mk3 Naruto, carrying Team 8. Yet once the fireballs closed in on the mk3, it flew higher with the three other genin, allowing the fireballs to puff out due to the cold.

After Team 8 and Team 10 were safely at the tower, with two scrolls apiece, the mk2 and mk3 clones dispelled. The Mk1 then proceeded to create them again, and the mk3 made away with Team 9. Orochimaru noticed this again, and this time attempted to send a _Gokkakyu no Jutsu_ (Great Fireball Technique) at them. However, the mk2 flew in front of the fire.

A few seconds later, the fire died down, revealing an extremely charred mk2 clone. **"Your suit's arc reactor will explode in about ten seconds."** JARVIS informed. Desperate to, like, not make Team 9 go out with a bang, Naruto flew straight at Orochimaru before exploding right in front of him. He backed away from the site of the crash, only to whirl around as the Mk1 sent a wave of fire at the snake. He could not dodge this time, for the terrain so restricted his movement.

Would he make it out alive?

 **OOH! CLIFFHANGER! Like it, love it, review it! I wanna know where I should improve my writing! Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me! Tell me!**

 **Chucky, O-U-T!**


End file.
